


[Podfic] Epilogue | By verucasalt123

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Sam Winchester, Curtain Fic, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Friendship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Chuck, Recovery, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: This is their world now, without Chuck’s thumb on the scale to keep his favorite show moving along at a brisk and exciting pace.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Epilogue | By verucasalt123

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297680) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



> Continuing my personal crusade to add more podfic to Supernatural fandom, whilst nursing _feelings_ from the finale. So when I saw this one pop up, I knew I had to do it. <3

Podfic Length: 7:13

File Size: 4.80 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2lklnob08ymkt33/epilogue_verucasalt123.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/xtu5cq6roomnmct7a8h34p99almhqxeq)


End file.
